Belarusball
Republic of Belarusball |nativename = Рэспубліка Беларусь шар (be) Respublika Biełaruś šar Республика Беларусьшар (ru)|image = Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png|caption = "Can into Russia, plox?"|reality = SUPERIOR BULBA EMPIRE ���� Republic of Belarus ����|government = Dictatorship Presidential republic|personality =Lonely, Potato lover, Stranger, Loves Russiaball |language = Belarusian Russian Polish (only in Grodno Region)|religion = Eastern Orthodoxy Roman Catholic Atheism|friends = best bro in worldl also best bro in world (Back then we made Tetris) Chinaball North Koreaball (sometimes) Polandball (sometimes) Iranball Venezuelaball Serbiaball Bulgariaball BRICSbricks members Argentinaball Kazakhbrick Cubaball Azerbaijanball Latviaball (Sometimes) Novorossiyaball (not offically) Turkeyball USAball|enemies = Polandball (mostly) Ukraineball (sometimes) Germanyball EUball USAball (Sometimes) ISISball Lithuaniaball Estoniaball Flag stealers|founded = 1990|predecessor =Byelorussian SSR |successor =THE BIG AND GLORIOUS SECOND SOVIET UNION XAXAXAXAXAXA |likes = Russia Tractors Socialism Potato|hates = Westerners Color revolutions Fake flag Loneliness*sob* Democracy. Wants to not gib oil (rarely)|intospace = Yes she can|food = Potato (suck it potato queen)|status =Alive,radioactive |notes =I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO THROW A SHADE ON MY LOVE UKRAINE!!!!!!!!! |capital = Minskball|gender = Female|type = Slavic |bork = Bulba bulba|affiliation = Eurasian Unionball CSTOball UNball Union Stateball|onlypredecessor = Byelorussian SSRball|predicon = Byelorussian SSR}} Belarusball or Byelorussiaball or Superior Bulba empire is a puppet state of Russiaball believed to be the vodka puppet countryball in Eastern Europe (and probably is). He/She is strange and nobody knows her really, except Russiaball and deceased Second Polish Republicball. He/She really loved the time of the USSR. He/She originated from years of rape by Soviet Unionball against his/her mother, Lithuaniaball. The female version of Belarus deeply loves Russiaball, even though Russia has abused her in the past, and has a platonic passion for him. Russiaball is her only friend, although she wants to join the Potato-Loving Club of Irelandball and Latviaball. The enemies of Russiaball are also the enemies of Belarusball. She doesn't like the fact that Russiaball gives more attention to her sister, Ukraineball, than to her, since he wants Crimeaball. Her love to Russiaball gives Belarusball a crazy personality to others. To get a sense, some countryballs suspect that Belarus wants to marry her brother. Of course Russiaball is aware of it. Many countries annoy him/her. Even Polandball loves to annoy him/her. His/her loneliness makes his/her really depressed. And sometimes, her yandere may appears to threatens anyone who throw a shade on her or Russia. XAXAXAXAXA!! He/She sometimes has a third eye because of radioactivity. Which is reason he/she hates Ukraineball. They also cannot into sea. Flag Colors Main Colors Side Detail Colors Relationships Friends/Cябры * Ukraineball (How do you make icons small?) - we speak pretty much same language and same cultures Ukraine-icon (soldier).png ** Adoptive Daddy! - I want you to return... * Brother - Love of my life...I mean, best friend! I hope you don't get nuked! (but on other times) HATE OF MY LIFE AND BY THAT I MEAN WORST ENEMY!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU GET NUKED AND YOUR PUPPETS like me GET NUKED(sometimes)Russiaball * Kazakhbrick - Good Asian friend * Lithuaniaball - Mommy, he is OK. He claims Minsk is Lithuanian and he hates the love ... my friend Russiaball. But luckily she also into hatings Pierogi. * Anti-West Union - I am member. Lets of kill EUball and NATOball together,AND RESTORE THE USSR * Latviaball- EU comrade, we are potato. Unfortunately she also hates the love of my ... I mean my fake friend Russiaball. * Iranball - The best and true Friend of Middle East. He gibs Oil and I give him Weapons. Thank you for being Friendly to me and Russia! * Irelandball-He is also my potato brother, though EUball does not let me talk with him very much * Idahoball- Pindosiyaball's state. Wait, did he had potatoes? Yes there is potatoes! Neutral/Hейтральны * Pierogi - My older brother, still angers me when he yells "Minsk and Grodno Polish", but when I am angry at Russiaball I want to be with him again! Greater Poland best friend ever! * USAball - At least Idaho in potato! Others are North Dakota and Wisconsin! I'm still angry at NATO! I'll give you a spot on Neutral section! * Chechnyaball - He is the complete opposite of me Enemies/Bорагі * EUball - Me and rest of Eurasian union will kill you. * Germanyball - Die Nazi Gallery Artwork Belarus card.png Latvia_and_Belarus..png|Latvia and Belarus = Best cousins ever! Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png Comics Hospital Massacre.png HZrysOm.png Lesser known victim.jpg Belarus.jpg|Brief history of Belarus Potato is da god.png KM7jUxg.png In_heaven.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Freeofcommunism.png Polski Scarf.png 'sUpbbM0.png Comic_(Poland-Lithuania_-_Poland_-_Estonia_-_Belarus_-_Russia_-_Latvia).png CQlB0fk.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png S6ukqVN.png Team Russia.png auQ84PZ.png 60hfhy5.png 1vt3Nw1.png BelarusPhoto.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The New EU.png Types of Creatures.png Teacher's Pet.png Join What Club.png Remember the Past.png The Chase.jpg Border Surgeon.png Poor Belarus.png Videos Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Communism Category:Europoor Category:Democracy Haters Category:Potato Removers Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Canuck Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Eurasian Union Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:No War Category:OSCE Category:Dictatorship Category:Republic Category:Belarusball Category:Independent Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Puppet Category:Puppet State Category:East Europe Category:Potato Category:World countries Category:Second World Countries Category:Vodka Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Russian lovers Category:Potatoes Category:Christian Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russia Allies Category:Russiaball Category:Slavs Category:Landlocked Category:Puppets Category:Red Green White Category:Poor Category:Poor country Category:Ex-Soviet Category:SCO Category:Vodka Lover Category:Potato lover Category:Potato lovers Category:India Lovers Category:China allies Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Pro Assad Category:Cyrillic Category:Pariah State